This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Introduction: Dyslexia is a developmental condition that affects much as 17% of children (Shaywitz, 1994). In examining the neurobiology of dyslexia, voxel-based morphometry (VBM) studies have shown reduced gray matter density and volume in the left parieto-temporal and left occipito-temporal regions of dyslexic readers when compared to normal readers (Brown et al., 2001;M. A. Eckert et al., 2005;Silani et al., 2005). Specific Aims: Using VBM, this longitudinal study will extend upon previous studies by examining the structural correlates of reading development in adolescent dyslexic readers. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts) .